


The 4 Angels

by tFAVLZPtK



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tFAVLZPtK/pseuds/tFAVLZPtK
Summary: I have a story to tell. Will you listen to the tale of the 4 Angels, and how each one came to be what they are today?





	The 4 Angels

I have a story to tell. Will you listen to the tale of the 4 Angels, and how each one came to be what they are today?

They were young. Barely 4 years between them, when they had their first, and last shared perspective. From younger to older, the bruises were perfect mirrors of each other, down to the wedding ring imprint. They never understand how he managed that. One was on the floor, tears in her eyes, while the other was on her feet, fire burning in hers. They both looked at each other. They moved against each other, on towards the door while the other towards the corner, attention splitting. But one opened her eyes while the others were closed, and fate was grounded. The young lives would truly start with death.

~

She was a child. Naive and innocent, she was left. Suddenly, on the floor and cold, she got up when her sister went down. Her eyes were opened, never to close.

Almost.

~

She was barely a teen. Experienced and just, she was right. Suddenly, hearing thunks and seeing red, she got down so her sister could get up. Her eyes were closed, never to open.

Almost.

~

She was a princess becoming a queen. Youthful but honest, she was alone. Suddenly, a weight on her head and a hole in her heart, she smiled through her tears for her people. Her lips were sworn, never to silence.

Almost.

~

Her mind was quiet. Unborn and still, she was spared. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts filled her mind, sounds that were not but would. Her head quieted, memories forever empty.

Almost.

~

But in the end, none of that matters.

Almost.


End file.
